1. Field
This invention relates generally to the field of adjustable beds and more particularly to a structure employing a flexible bolster with crushable upper portions for pinch protection in an adjustable bed with positioning attachments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Articulating beds have long been used in hospital and healthcare facilities to allow positioning of a patient in a reclining position, sitting position, elevated leg position or combinations of these positions. General usage of articulating beds has been rapidly expanding due to the comfort and convenience available from adjusting the bed to desired positions for reading, general relaxation or sleeping.
Development of the articulating or adjustable beds for personal or home use has been somewhat hampered by the requirements to camouflage or disguise the operating elements of the bed to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance as a piece of furniture for use in a home. Additionally in the prior art, the nature of an articulating bed having a moving foot portion typically requires that the underlying support frame be shortened by an offset to avoid a trip or collision hazard when the foot portion is raised or articulated in a manner that would otherwise expose the extremity of the frame underlying the foot portion. Additionally, the portions of the frame which are exposed during articulation of the bed may pose a pinch hazard between the frame and articulated portion when returned to the unarticulated state.
It is therefore desirable to provide a bed frame for an articulating bed which provides a pleasing aesthetic appearance and provides protection to prevent collision injury and pinch hazards.